mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler's Post Message on February 2, 2020
Hitler's Post Message on February 2, 2020 'is 2nd Post Message video of Adolf Hitler and second of Hitler's Post Message in 2020. Directed by Mike Emil Kening and Jack Zenerson and Ben Shearer Plot TBA Characters * Adolf Hitler * Otto Günsche * Hans Krebs * Wilhelm Mohnke (debut) * Wilhelm Burgdorf (cameo) * Alfred Jodl (Cameo and with Soldier) * Wilhelm Keitel (does not speak) * Gerhardt Boldt (debut and cameo) * Soldier (head on Jodl's body) * Scout (head on Boldt's body) * Sniper (head on Hitler's statue) * Rudolf Weiss (Cameo with Demoman) * Tatsumi Arayashiki (cameo in meme picture) * Mirror Adolf Hitler (mentioned) * Heavy (KamenRide Card) * Demoman ** head was on Weiss' body. and was said "be drunk (laugh)" ** head was on Zi-O Ridewatch Trivia * the video's Thumbnail was first made by Photoshop * Hitler was talking for his Can-Can song in Post Message. and according to Mike Emil Kening. was uploaded video in any days * Mirror Hitler was originally was first appearance in episode. but the planned for Mirror Hitler was meeting at real Hitler in last time ** maybe likely for Zi-O Ridewatch II. was right half parts was gave by unnamed person. and left half parts was manifested by Mirror Hitler * the episode was first appearance of characters ** Mohnke was first appearance in Mike's video. ** Scout was playing of Boldt's body * Mohnke was called his boss Hitler. was said "'my lord" was same of White and Black Woz. he was parody said "my fuhrer" was same of Downfall Parody. * Mike was make of Tatsumi Arayashiki. was characters from Kamen Rider Zero-One and he was make picture for "Can You Seen This?!" Mike was think to him was funny scene of episode * the any items and picture was easter egg in episode ** Ridewatch Daizer was in Hitler's desk and after Hitler was shocked to Krebs for Mirror Himself and the Daizer without Ridewatches. ** Shinobi's Hyoutan was in Hitler's desk ** right half parts of Zi-O Ridewatch II in middle desk of Hitler. *** left half parts of Zi-O Ridewatch II was gave to Mirror Hitler ** Sniper was playing of Hitler's statue and was have Ohma Zi-O Driver ** Tatsumi Arayshiki was meme characters was in Hitler's office ** Kamen Rider Card of Heavy was in end screen. with Ultra Badge * the episode was made of 1 years Anniversary. was the second video in 2019 * Jack Zenerson and Ben Shearer was returned make the episode in 2020. two are Mike's best friends in Studio Error * Ohma Zi-O Driver was missing in Sniper statue * 0:18 we seen almost scene of Demoman's head was in Krebs' scene * ending of scene was Demoman was laugh and soundtrack of Ridewatch was cut the scene Category:Hitler Parodies Category:Downfall Parodies Category:Hitler's Post Message Series Category:Directed by Mike Emil Kening Category:Directed by Jack Zenerson Category:Directed by Ben Shearer Category:Season 2020